


There Must Be an Angel

by AlynnaStrong



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Self-Indulgent, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlynnaStrong/pseuds/AlynnaStrong
Summary: Jaime has an urgent request for Brienne about their daughter’s school play. It doesn’t go quite as expected.





	There Must Be an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> For background, Brienne & Jaime are married with kids in a modern AU. I’d put it in the [Fall Back Down ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960568/chapters/27044958) universe, but you don’t need any of that backstory for this drabble.

**Virgin-slayer:** Dearest, darling, love of my life…

**Wench:** What have you done this time?

**Virgin-slayer:** Gale reminded me about something for school tomorrow. TBH, I forgot. My bad. (Crying Face ) 

**Wench:** What do I have to do?

**Virgin-slayer:** She needs a costume to be a cute angel for the play

**Wench:** I guess I cna stop at the store on my way home.

**Wench:** *can

**Virgin-slayer:** No, it has to be homemade. Just cut it out of cardbaord. I would but Im bsy with meetings all day about the charity ball

**Virgin-slayer:** With Oberyn Martell. If I’m not there he’ll get half the staff pregant

**Wench:** Most of Tywin’s assistants are men.

**Virgin-slayer:** He’ll find a way!

**Wench:** I will handle the costume. But you cannot miss the play!

**Virgin-slayer:** Never! ty ty ty (Face Blowing A Kiss ) luv u (Kiss )

**Wench:** (Scowling Face) (Face Blowing A Kiss )

Brienne never pretended to be a maester of domestic skills, but she’d sooner fight a bear than have her daughter wear a 2-D angel costume cut out of cardboard boxes for her first kindergarten play. She managed to sew a simple robe from old bed sheets and make a very nice halo from Christmas tinsel. Admittedly, the wings were cardboard, but she coated them with proper feathers from a discarded pillow and lined them with more tinsel. All in all, it looked like much more than an evening’s effort, she thought.

As the performance got underway, Jaime fought the urge to slink down in his seat. “Well, looks like my dyslexia strikes again, wench,” he said. He forced himself to smile proudly as their precious daughter, who made a very cute angel, was joined on stage by kids dressed as a right angle, an obtuse angle, and a straight line.

In retrospect, he supposed he should have at least tried to spell ‘arithmetic jamboree’ instead of calling it a play.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy anniversary to me! Today marks one year since I published my first piece on AO3. That’s over 250k words so far, and I wanted to add a few more today to say thank you. If you read, kudoed, or commented, please know that I appreciate it so much! If there’s anything you want to see me write in the coming year, just let me know.


End file.
